Exercise and fitness have become increasingly popular and the benefits from such activities are well known. Various types of technology have been incorporated into fitness and other athletic activities. For example, a wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for use in fitness activity such as MP3 or other audio players, radios, portable televisions, DVD players, or other video playing devices, watches, GPS systems, pedometers, mobile telephones, pagers, beepers, etc. Many fitness enthusiasts or athletes use one or more of these devices when exercising or training to keep them entertained, provide performance data or to keep them in contact with others, etc. Such users have also demonstrated an interest in recording their athletic activities and metrics associated therewith. Accordingly, various sensors may be used to detect, store and/or transmit athletic performance information. Oftentimes, however, athletic performance information is presented in a vacuum or based on the overall athletic activity. Athletic performance data might not be readily available for a particular period or instance of time during the athletic activity session. As such, users might not be able to identify specific times or time periods within their workout or other athletic activity that certain metrics or performance statistics were achieved.
A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is referred to in the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.